The present invention relates to a power supply device for supplying electric power to an information processor, such as a server, and more particularly to a power supply device in which a parallel redundancy structure is adopted.
Recently, according to the massive spread of the Internet, high reliability and cost performance are required for an information processor, such as a server, that forms the core of the Internet. Here, the reliability and the cost of an information processor are largely influenced by the reliability of the power supply device by which electric power is supplied to the information processor. Thus, high reliability and cost performance are required also for the power supply device.
FIG. 5 is a block diagram showing the structure of a power supply 10 in the prior art. The power supply 10 shown in this drawing is mounted in an information processor (whose drawing is omitted), such as a server, converts an AC voltage source VAC into a DC voltage supply VDC, and supplies this DC voltage supply VDC to a load 20. As this load 20, a printed board circuit mounted in an information processor, a magnetic disk unit, or the like are given.
The power supply 10 is provided with n power supply units 111 to 11n. Respective these power supply units 111 to 11n are identically constituted wherein a parallel redundancy structure is adopted so that even when the DC voltage supply output of at least one power supply unit is stopped, the load 20 is not influenced by other power supply units. These power supply units 111 to 11n are inserted into plural slots provided inside the information processor, respectively, and are provided with a function by which hot-line maintenance can be executed without stopping the supply of the DC voltage supply to the load 20.
The power supply unit 111 is inserted between a feeder terminal TA1 and the load 20, converts the AC voltage source VAC supplied to the feeder terminal TA1 into a DC voltage supply VDC1, and supplies this DC voltage supply VDC1 to the load 20. In the power supply unit 111, a main power supply unit 121 is provided with an AC/DC (Alternating Current/Direct Current) converting function and converts the AC voltage source VAC into the DC voltage supply VDC1. The main power supply unit 121 supplies the DC voltage supply VDC1 to the load 20 via a power supply cable (whose drawing is omitted).
A main power supply control section 131 is provided in the main power supply unit 121 and performs an ON/OFF control of the AC/DC converting function and abnormality monitoring of the main power supply unit 121. When abnormality occurs in the main power supply unit 121, the main power supply control section 131 transmits an abnormality detection signal to a unit side control section 171. A diode 141 is an element provided in the downstream side of the main power supply unit 121 and preventing a rush current from flowing in the main power supply unit 121 when the power supply unit 111 is inserted in the slot of the information processor. A control power supply unit 151 is inserted between the feeder terminal TA1 and a main control section 30 and converts the AC voltage source VAC supplied to the feeder terminal TA1 into a DC voltage supply VA1, a DC voltage supply VB1, and a DC voltage supply VC1.
The control power supply unit 151 supplies the DC voltage supply VA1 to the main power supply control section 131, the DC voltage supply VB1 to the unit side control section 171, and the DC voltage supply VC1 to a DC/DC converting section 31 of the main control section 30, respectively. That is, in the power supply units 111, the control power supply unit 151 supplying the DC voltage supply to a control system including the main power supply control section 131, the unit side control section 171, and the main control section 30 (the DC/DC converting section 31) is provided, separated from the main power supply unit 121. As the control power supply unit 151, the one provided with a DC/DC converting function for converting the DC voltage supply VDC from the main power supply unit 121 into a predetermined value of DC voltage supply may also be employed.
A diode 161 is an element provided in the downstream side of the control power supply unit 151 and preventing a rush current from flowing in the control power supply unit 151 when the power supply unit 111 is inserted in the slot of the information processor. The unit side control section 171 is connected to the main control section 30 via an interface 181 and works as a communication interface between the main power supply control section 131 and the main control section 30.
Concretely, the unit side control section 171 has the function by which an ON/OFF control signal from the main control section 30 is received via the interface 181 and is transmitted to the main power supply control section 131 and the function by which an abnormality detection signal from the main power supply control section 131 is received and is transmitted to the main control section 30 via the interface 181.
The power supply units 11n of the number n is inserted between a feeder terminal TAn and the load 20, converts the AC voltage source VAC supplied to the feeder terminal TAn into a DC voltage supply VDCn and supplies this DC voltage supply VDCn to the load 20. In the power supply unit 11n, a main power supply unit 12n is identically constituted with the main power supply unit l21 and converts the AC voltage source VAC into the DC voltage supply VDCn. A main power supply unit 12n supplies the DC voltage supply VDCn to the load 20 via a power supply cable (whose drawing is omitted).
A main power supply control section 13n is provided in the main power supply unit 12n and performs an ON/OFF control of the AC/DC converting function and abnormality monitoring of the main power supply unit 12n. When abnormality occurs in the main power supply unit 12n, the main power supply control section 13n transmits an abnormality detection signal to a unit side control section 17n. A diode 14n is an element provided in the downstream side of the main power supply unit 12n and preventing a rush current from flowing in the main power supply unit 12n when the power supply unit 11n is inserted in the slot of the information processor. A control power supply unit 15n is inserted between the feeder terminal TAn and the main control section 30 and converts the AC voltage source VAC supplied to the feeder terminal TAn into a DC voltage supply VAn, a DC voltage supply VBn, and a DC voltage supply VCn.
The control power supply unit 15n supplies the DC voltage supply VAn to the main power supply control section 13n, the DC voltage supply VBn to the unit side control section 17n, and the DC voltage supply VCn to the DC/DC converting section 31 of the main control section 30, respectively. That is, in the power supply units 11n, the control power supply unit 15n supplying the DC voltage supply to a control system including the main power supply control section 13n, the unit side control section 17n, and the main control section 30 (the DC/DC converting section 31) is provided, separated from the main power supply unit 12n, similarly to the power supply units 111.
A diode 16n is an element provided in the downstream side of the control power supply unit 15n and preventing a rush current from flowing in the control power supply unit 15n when the power supply unit 11n is inserted in the slot of the information processor. The unit side control section 17n is connected to the main control section 30 via an interface 18n and works as a communication interface between the main power supply control section 13n and the main control section 30.
Concretely, the unit side control section 17n has the function by which an ON/OFF control signal from the main control section 30 is received via the interface 18n and is transmitted to the main power supply control section 13n and the function by which an abnormality detection signal from the main power supply control section 13n is received and is transmitted to the main control section 30 via the interface 18n.
The main control section 30 is connected to the unit side control sections 171 to 17n via the interfaces 181 to 18n and performs ON/OFF controls and abnormality monitoring of the power supply units 111 to 11n (the main power supplies 121 to 12n). The DC/DC converting section 31 is provided in the main control section 30, converts the DC voltage supply VC (the DC voltage supplies VC1 to VCn) supplied from the control power supply units 151 to 15n into a predetermined value of DC voltage supply, and supplies this to each section of the main control section 30.
In the structure described above, the AC voltage source VAC supplied to the feeder terminal TA1 is converted into the DC voltage supply VA1, the DC voltage supply VB1, and the DC voltage supply VC1 by the control power supply unit 151. The DC voltage supplies VA1, VB1, and VC1 are supplied to the main power supply control section 131, the unit side control section 171, and the DC/DC converting section 31. With this, the main power supply control section 131, the unit side control section 171, and the main control section 30 become in operable states. At this time, it is supposed that the AC/DC converting function of the main power supply unit 121 is in an OFF state, and the DC voltage supply VDC1 is not outputted from the main power supply unit 121.
Similar operations to that of the power supply units 111 are performed in the power supply units 112 (now shown) to 11n, at the same time as the operation described above. That is, the AC voltage source VAC supplied to the feeder terminal TAn is converted into the DC voltage supply VAn, the DC voltage supply VBn, and the DC voltage supply VCn by the control power supply unit 15n. These DC voltage supplies VAn, VBn, and VCn are supplied to the main power supply control section 13n, the unit side control section 17n, and the main control section 30 (the DC/DC converting section 31). With this, the main power supply control section 13n and the unit side control section 17n become in the operable state. At this time it is supposed that the AC/DC converting function of the main power supply unit 12n is in an OFF state, and the DC voltage supply VDCn is not outputted from the main power supply unit 12n. The main control section 30 is already made operable.
When a start switch (not shown) of the main control section 30 is pressed down, an ON signal is transmitted from the main control section 30 to the respective unit side control sections 171 to 17n via the interfaces 181 to 18n in accordance with a predetermined sequence. When the ON signal is received, the unit side control section 171 transmits the ON signal to the main power supply control section 131. When receiving this ON signal, the main power supply control section 131 turns the AC/DC converting function of the main power supply unit 121 on. With this the main power supply unit 121 converts the AC voltage source VAC supplied to the feeder terminal TA1 into the DC voltage supply VDC1 and then supplies this to the load 20 via the diode 141 and the cable (not shown).
Similar operations to that of the power supply units 111 is performed in the power supply units 112 (now shown) to 11n, parallel to the operation of the power supply units 111. That is, when the ON signal from the main control section 30 is received, the unit side control section 17n transmits the ON signal to the main power supply control section 13n. When receiving this ON signal, the main power supply control section 13n turns the AC/DC converting function of the main power supply unit 12n on. With this the main power supply unit 12n converts the AC voltage source VAC supplied to the feeder terminal TAn into the DC voltage supply VDCn and then supplies this to the load 20 via the diode 14n and the cable (not shown).
When abnormality occurs in the main power supply unit 121 and the output of the DC voltage supply VDC1 from the main power supply unit 121 is stopped, the main power supply control section 131 transmits the abnormality detection signal to the unit side control section 171. When receiving this abnormality detection signal, the unit side control section 171 transmits the abnormality detection signal to the main control section 30 via the interface 181. When receiving the abnormality detection signal, the main control section 30 generates a main abnormality alarm showing that abnormality has occurred in the main power supply unit 121.
Next, another structural example of a conventional power supply device will be explained referring to FIG. 6. FIG. 6 is a block diagram showing the structure of a conventional power supply device 40. In this drawing, like reference numerals are attached to the sections corresponding to the respective sections of FIG. 5. In FIG. 6, external control power supply units 501 and 502, a feeder terminal TB1, and a feeder terminal TB2 are newly provided, and power supply units 411 to 41n are provided as substitutes for the power supply units 111 to 11n shown in FIG. 5.
The external control power supply unit 501 converts the AC voltage source VAC supplied to the feeder terminal TB1 into a DC voltage supply VG1 and supplies this to a control system including the unit side control sections 171 to 17n and the DC/DC converting section 31 of the main control section 30 (the main control section 30) via a cable (not shown). This external control power supply unit 501 is composed of an AC/DC converting section 511 converting the AC voltage source VAC into the DC voltage supply VG1 and a diode 521 provided in the downstream side of the AC/DC converting section 511. This diode 521 is an element for preventing a rush current.
The external control power supply unit 502 is juxtaposed with the external control power supply unit 501, converts the AC voltage source VAC supplied to the feeder terminal TB2 into a DC voltage supply VG2, and supplies this to the control system including the unit side control sections 171 to 17n and the DC/DC converting section 31 (the main control section 30) via a cable (not shown). This external control power supply unit 502 is composed of an AC/DC converting section 512 converting the AC voltage source VAC into the DC voltage supply VG2 and a diode 522 provided in the downstream side of the AC/DC converting section 512. This diode 522 is an element for preventing a rush current.
These external control power supplies 501 and 502 are constituted as a parallel redundancy structure. Accordingly, even when the DC voltage supply output from one of the external control power supplies 501 and 502 is stopped, stable supply of the DC voltage supply to the unit side control sections 171 to 17n and the main control section 30 is performed by the other.
In the power supply unit 411, a rush current prevention circuit 421 is an element provided in the downstream side of the unit side control section 171 and preventing a rush current from flowing in the unit side control section 171 when the power supply unit 411 is inserted in a slot of an information processor. The DC voltage supply VG1 and the DC voltage supply VG2 from the external control power supply units 501 and 502 are supplied to the unit side control section 171 via a cable (not shown) and the rush current prevention circuit 421 as a DC voltage supply VB1.
In the power supply unit 41n, a rush current prevention circuit 42n is an element provided in the downstream side of the unit side control section 17n and preventing a rush current from flowing in the unit side control section 17n when the power supply unit 41n is inserted in a slot of the information processor. The DC voltage supply VG1 and the DC voltage supply VG2 from the external control power supplies 501 and 502 are supplied to the unit side control section 17n via a cable (not shown) and the rush current prevention circuit 42n as a DC voltage supply VBn. The DC voltage supply VG1 and the DC voltage supply VG2 from the external control power supplies 501 and 502 are supplied to the DC/DC converting section 31 of the main control section 30 via a cable (not shown) as a DC voltage supply VC.
In the structure described above, the AC voltage source VAC supplied to the feeder terminal TA1 is converted into a DC voltage supply VA1 by a control power supply unit 151. This DC voltage supply VA1 is supplied to the main power supply control section 131. With this, the main power supply control section 131 becomes in the operable state. At this time, it is supposed that the AC/DC converting function of the main power supply unit 121 is in an OFF state, and the DC voltage supply VDC1 is not outputted from the main power supply unit 121.
Similar operations to that of the power supply units 411 are performed in the power supply units 412 (now shown) to 41n, at the same time as the operation described above. That is, the AC voltage source VAC supplied to the feeder terminal TAn is converted into a DC voltage supply VAn by the control power supply unit 15n. This DC voltage supply VAn is supplied to the main power supply control section 13n. With this, the main power supply control section 13n becomes in the operable state. At this time, it is supposed that the AC/DC converting function of the main power supply unit 12n is in an OFF state, and the DC voltage supply VDCn is not outputted from the main power supply unit 12n.
The AC voltage source VAC supplied to the feeder terminal TB1 is converted into the DC voltage supply VG1 by the AC/DC converting section 511 of the external control power supply unit 501, at the same time as the operations of the control power supplies 151 to 15n described above. Similarly, the AC voltage source VAC supplied to the feeder terminal TB2 is converted into the DC voltage supply VG2 by the AC/DC converting section 512 of the external control power supply unit 502.
The DC voltage supplies VG1 and VG2 are supplied to the DC/DC converting section 31 of the main control section 30 via the diodes 521 and 522 and the cables (not shown) as the DC voltage supply VC. With this, the main control section 30 becomes in the operable state. Further, the DC voltage supplies VG1 and VG2 are supplied to the unit side control sections 171 to 17n via the diodes 521 and 522, the cables (not shown), and the rush current prevention circuits 421 to 42n as the DC voltage supplies VB1 to VBn. With this, the unit side control sections 171 to 17n become in the operable state.
When a start switch (not shown) of the main control section 30 is pressed down, an ON signal is transmitted from the main control section 30 to the respective unit side control sections 171 to 17n via the interfaces 181 to 18n in accordance with a predetermined sequence. With this, through the operations described above, the DC voltage supplies VDC1 to VDCn are outputted from the main power supplies 121 to 12n. These DC voltage supplies VDC1 to VDCn are supplied to the load 20 as the DC voltage supply VDC.
Here, when abnormality occurs in the control power supply unit 151, the unit side control section 171 becomes in the communication abnormality state in which communication is impossible with the main power supply control section 131. At this time since being supplied the DC voltage supplies VG1 and VG2 from the external control power supplies 501 and 502, the unit side control section 171 is in an operable state regardless of abnormality of the control power supply unit 151. When detecting the communication abnormality, the unit side control section 171 transmits an abnormality detection signal showing that abnormality has occurred inside the power supply units 411 to the main control section 30 via the interface 181. When receiving this abnormality detection signal, the main control section 30 generates a power supply unit abnormality alarm showing that abnormality has occurred in the power supply units 411.
Since the conventional power supply 10 shown in FIG. 5 is constituted so as to supply the DC voltage supplies to both of the main power supply control section 131 and the unit side control section 171 from one control power supply unit 151 inside the power supply units 111 as described above, for example, when the control power supply unit 151 fails, both functions of the main power supply control section 131 and the unit side control section 171 stop simultaneously.
Accordingly, in this case, since the abnormality detection signal is not outputted from the unit side control section 171 to the main control section 30, an extremely serious problem from a maintenance point of view occurs in which abnormality in the power supply units 111 cannot totally be recognized in the main control section 30.
On the other hand, since the power supply device 40 shown in FIG. 6 is constituted so as to supply the DC voltage supplies individually to the main power supply control section 131 and the unit side control section 171 by the dual circuits power supply including the external control power supplies 501 and 502 and the control power supply unit 151, the problem such as that of the power supply 10 described above does not occur.
However, since the power supply device 40 is constituted in such a manner that the external control power supplies 501 and 502 are separately provided for the power supply units 411 to 41n, the number of power supplies increases compared with that of the power supply 10 and extra space and cables are needed, thereby resulting in the problem that the device costs more.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a power supply device by which the cost can be reduced and the reliability can be enhanced.
In order to attain the above described object, the invention according to first aspect is characterized in a power supply device comprising a plurality of power supply units (corresponding to power supply units 1011 to 101n of a first embodiment described later) each comprising a main power supply unit (corresponding to main power supply units 121 to 12n of the first embodiment described later) generating a load voltage to be supplied to a load, a control unit (corresponding to unit side control sections 171 to 17n of the first embodiment described later) informing the outside of the result of abnormality monitoring of each section, and a control power supply unit (corresponding to control power supply units 151 to 15n of the first embodiment described later) generating a controlling voltage to be supplied to the control unit, said power supply units being constituted as a parallel redundancy structure, wherein each said control unit in the plural power supply units is parallel connected to the control power supply units in other power supply units in addition to the control power supply unit in the power supply unit thereof.
According to this invention, the load voltages are supplied from each main power supply unit in the plural power supply units to the load. The controlling voltages are supplied from each control power supply unit in the plural power supply units to the control unit. Paying attention to the control unit in one power supply unit, the control unit not only receives the supply of the controlling voltage from the control power supply unit in the power supply unit thereof but also receives the supplies of the controlling voltages from the control power supplies in other power supply units.
Even when abnormality occurs in the control power supply unit in the power supply unit thereof and the output of the controlling voltage from this control power supply unit stops, the controlling voltages are supplied from the control power supplies in other power supply units to the control unit of the power supply unit thereof. That is, this control unit continues the normal operation thereof regardless of the abnormality of the control power supply unit in the power supply unit thereof. Therefore, this control unit detects the abnormality in the power supply unit thereof and informs the outside of this monitoring result.
As described above, since the invention according to first aspect is constituted in such a manner that the controlling voltages are parallel supplied not only from the control power supply unit in the power supply unit thereof but also from the control power supply units in other power supply units to the control unit in the power supply unit thereof, even when abnormality occurs in the control power supply unit in the power supply unit thereof, the control unit in question can receive the supplies of the controlling voltages from the control power supply units in other power supply units so as to inform the outside of the abnormality in the power supply unit thereof, thereby enabling the enhancement of the reliability.
Further, since the invention according to first aspect is constituted in such a manner that the controlling voltages as a backup is supplied from the control power supply units in other power supply units to the control unit in the power supply unit thereof, the number of power supplies and the number of cables can be reduced compared with the case in which control power supplies are separately provided in the outside as in the prior art, thereby enabling the reduction of the cost.
The invention according to second aspect is characterized in that the power supply of first aspect further comprises converting unit (corresponding to DC/DC converting sections 2021 to 202n of a second embodiment described later) being inserted in the upstream side of the control unit, converting the inputted controlling voltage into a constant controlling voltage, and supplying the controlling voltage to the control unit.
According to this invention, the load voltages are supplied from each main power supply unit in the plural power supply units to the load. The controlling voltages are supplied from each control power supply unit in the plural power supply units to the control unit via the converting unit. Paying attention to the control unit in one power supply unit, the control unit not only receives the supply of the controlling voltage from the control power supply unit in the power supply unit thereof but also receives the supplies of the controlling voltages from the control power supply units in other power supply units.
Even when abnormality occurs in the control power supply unit in the power supply unit thereof and the output of the controlling voltage from this control power supply unit stops, the controlling voltages are supplied from the control power supply units in other power supply units to the control unit of the power supply unit thereof via the converting unit. At this time the converting unit converts the inputted controlling voltages into the constant controlling voltage and supplies this to the control unit.
Thus, even when a line drop is generated between the control unit in the power supply unit thereof and the control unit in other power supply units, the constant controlling voltage is always supplied to the control unit in the power supply unit thereof without being influenced by the line drop. That is, this control unit continues its normal operation regardless of the abnormality of the control power supply unit in the power supply unit thereof. Therefore, this control unit detects the abnormality in the power supply unit thereof and informs the outside of this monitoring result.
As described above, since the invention according to second aspect is constituted in such a manner that the converting unit is provided to compensate for the line drop so that the constant controlling voltage is always supplied to the control unit, the reliability can be further enhanced.
The invention according to third aspect is characterized in that the power supply of first or second aspects further comprises rush current prevention unit (corresponding to diodes 141 to 14n, diodes 161 to 16n, and rush current prevention circuits 1021 to 102n of the first and second embodiments described later) being provided in each downstream side of the main power supply unit, the control power supply unit, and the control unit so as to prevent a rush current from flowing in.
Since this invention is constituted in such a manner that the flowing of a rush current into the power supply units is prevented even when the power supply units are hot-line connected by providing the rush current prevention unit, hot-line maintenance can safely be executed.
The invention according to fourth aspect is characterized in a power supply comprising a power supply unit comprising a main power supply unit generating a load voltage to be supplied to a load, a control unit informing the outside of the result of abnormality monitoring of each section, and a control power supply unit generating a controlling voltage to be supplied to the control unit, said power supply unit constituting part of a parallel redundancy structure along with other power supply units, wherein said control unit is parallel connected to the control power supplies in the other power supply units in addition to the control power supply unit of the power supply unit thereof.
Since this invention is constituted in such a manner that the controlling voltages are parallel supplied to the control unit in the power supply unit thereof not only from the control power supply unit in the power supply unit thereof but also from the control power supplies in other power supply units, even when abnormality occurs in the control power supply unit in the power supply unit thereof, this control unit can receive the supplies of the controlling voltages from the control power supplies in other power supply units so as to inform the outside of the abnormality in the power supply unit thereof, thereby enabling the enhancement of the reliability.
Further, since this invention is constituted in such a manner that the controlling voltages as a backup is supplied from the control power supply units in other power supply units to the control unit in the power supply unit thereof, the number of power supplies and the number of cables can be reduced compared with the case in which control power supply units are separately provided in the outside as in the prior art, thereby enabling the reduction of the cost.
The invention according to fifth aspect is characterized in a power supply comprising a power supply unit comprising a control unit informing the outside of the result of abnormality monitoring of each section and a control power supply unit generating a controlling voltage to be supplied to the control unit, said power supply unit constituting part of a parallel redundancy structure along with other power supply units, wherein said control unit is parallel connected to the control power supply units in the other power supply units in addition to the control power supply unit of the power supply unit thereof.
Since this invention is constituted in such a manner that the controlling voltages are parallel supplied to the control unit in the power supply unit thereof not only from the control power supply unit in the power supply unit thereof but also from the control power supplies in other power supply units, even when abnormality occurs in the control power supply unit in the power supply unit thereof, this control unit can receive the supplies of the controlling voltages from the control power supplies in other power supply units so as to inform the outside of the abnormality in the power supply unit thereof, thereby enabling the enhancement of the reliability.
Further, since this invention is constituted in such a manner that the controlling voltages as a backup is supplied from the control power supply units in other power supply units to the control unit in the power supply unit thereof, the number of power supplies and the number of cables can be reduced compared with the case in which control power supply units are separately provided in the outside as in the prior art, thereby enabling the reduction of the cost.
Other objects and features of this invention will become understood from the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings.